Roller blind systems for use in vehicle roofs may include a first roller blind, a second roller blind, and a coiling body on which the first and second roller blinds are accommodated so that they lie on top of each other.
A roller blind system of this type is known from German Patent Document 197 50 713. The two roller blinds are accommodated on the coiling body to lie congruent to each other. In this type of structure, the roller blinds are guided only on their front margins; lateral guidance of the roller blinds is not provided in the structure.
There are also known roller blinds which are laterally guided (see, for instance, German Laid-Open Document 197 39 919). The roller blind has an edge band extending along the margin of the roller blind and received in a guide.
However, currently known structures are unable to accommodate two roller blinds each having an edge band onto one single coiling body because the two edge bands of the two roller blinds would end up being disposed on top of each other. This would result in a coil with such a high thickness at its edges that it would adversely affect system operability and require an unnecessarily large amount of space to accommodate the increased thickness.
One object of the invention to provide a compact roller blind system having two roller blinds that are adapted to be guided laterally and that can be accommodated on a single coiling body without any of the disadvantages noted above.